Kanna the Bijuu and the Gokurakuchou
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: This is the first of I don't know how many but I'll make as many as I can I used Kanna, a character I made a half a year ago or something I wanted to be the Jubi, only to find out when chapter 467 was released... yeah anyway, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I have this love for wolfs… and I also created an OC which I never really were going to use in any other story than 'His Childhood* a Naruto fic. Anyways, I've decided to use her here, because I wanted to. I don't own ANYTHING.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

A young woman with white hair, black eyes and tan skin walked through a forest. Her name is Kanna and as for the reason she walked through the forest was that she smelled wolf, blood and humans. Then she saw it. A young child, a girl with black hair, lay motionless on the ground on a track as the four wolves around her growled satisfied and was about to dig in.

'_It seems I was too late,'_ she thought. Then she saw a young man with long silver blue hair and cold amber eyes walked down the road too. He stared at the body as the wolves growled at him daring him to try take away their meat. The man glared at them coldly and they ran with their tail between their legs. Then a green ugly creature came forth from behind the man and inspected the girl.

"She was killed with a single bite. Sesshomaru-sama, did you want something with this human?" the green creature asked. The man, Sesshomaru, turned with a faint no, but hesitated before he turned back. He unsheathed his sword and slashed at nothing.

'_Is that the…?"_ Kanna was confused before the young girl opened her eyes. It also seemed to surprise the man and the creature, though the young man concealed it better than his servant. The two took the girl with them and disappeared into the darkness.

"Well well. He's grown up hasn't he?" she said to herself and left.

* * *

Finally she found a village, but this one too, had just been attacked by wolves, though there was no one nor nothing left. She kneeled and inspected the ground

'_The trail leads this way. A battle also happened here…' _Shes tood up and left.

* * *

Yelling and screaming. She hurried forward and saw a mountain, with wolves, demons and humans. Many of them and most of them dead too. Wolves lay everywhere, ripped to shreds, while more demons where still alive. Half humans, half birds lay everywhere too. She kneeled in front of a small wolf that was still just a pup and saw the terror in its dead cold eyes. Anger raged inside of her. She looked up and saw two demons argue. The one with the black hair seemed to be the leader, since he smelled wolf and had the strongest demon aura around him.

"Hey you! With the black hair!" she called. The black haired demon glanced at her.

"Is it you who have dragged these wolves to die here?" she yelled. The man narrowed his eyes.

"We fight a battle for Shikon fragments here! Of course there will be sacrifices. We were prepared for that!" he yelled back.

"Don't you follow your instinct? Those that say run when it's too dangerous! Are those 'Shikon fragments' really worth it?" she yelled angrily. The demon only glared.

"What's your name?" she called.

"Kouga!" the black haired demon sneered. Kanna fell silent and her bangs shadowed her eyes. Suddenly a lot of those winged demons began surrounding her.

"Who do you think you are?! Get out of here before you get killed!" the demon, Kouga, yelled.

She smirked and a powerful aura began to surround her frame. Her hair lifted to an invisible force though her bangs still shielded her upper face. Three winged demons attacked her all at once, but suddenly, something white hit them away. She met his glare with a smirk.

"My name's Kanna, cub. That's who I am." The monk, the Slayer, the girl and all the demons even the ones on the mountain top were speechless until the monk and the Slayer moved.

The monk held the beads around his arm and the Slayer grabbed her huge boomerang.

"Who are you, demon?" he yelled making Kanna sigh.

"I just told you, did I not monk?" the demons and humans around sweat dropped.

"I am Kanna, and whatever you are planning, will not work. I am… what do you say, immortal," she smirked at the monk. The Slayer beside him though reacted instantly and hurtled her huge weapon at her.

'_Humans are so simple minded,'_ another flash of white and the boomerang was slammed to the ground and bounced up before it hit its owner hard.

"Wind tunnel!" the monk yelled and opened his palm. A sucking wind came out from a black hole in his palm. Kanna's eyes widened slightly but a third flash happened and the wind disappeared.

"As I said nothing you do will work on me," Kanna said coldly as the monk stared at his opened palm shocked.

"Kouga! InuYasha! Above you!" the other human girl cried. Kanna looked up too and saw the ugliest and greatest winged demon of all.

'_That must be the leader.'_ She smirked. This was perfect and then she released some of her powers.

The monk, the two girls and all the demons stumbled backwards.

"Her demonic aura! It's even stronger than before!" the monk yelled.

"How is that possible?" the Slayer yelled.

"You pathetic demons! You need help from a jewel to gain power? Then you must be really weak, if you cannot even achieve power on your own!" Kanna said with a dark voice.

"Gravity!" she called and the white flash that had swept away the winged demons slowed down behind her and was revealed to be a tail, four times as long as she was tall.

"Earth!" she called again and the flash that had stopped the boomerang appeared as the second tail.

"Wind!" and the white flash that had stopped the monks wind appeared as a third tail.

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Lightning!"

"Hate!"

"Love!"

"Pain!" for each and every one of her calls a white tail appeared behind her.

"Wolf!" she growled and a tenth tail appeared. Everyone stared in awe at her.

"I am the Jubi wolf, Kanna. I'm the strongest form of my kind." Her voice was still dark and her eyes glinted in anger.

"You dare slay my children you pitiful chicken? "She yelled. She leaped, and grabbed the beast with her bare hands.

"I'll show you what happens when you dare lay hands on them," She growled and ripped the wing completely off. Making the winged leader scream in pain. With one of her snow white tails she grabbed one of the two brothers and ripped his body completely off.

"MY BROTHER!! YOU KILLED HIM!" the other demon cried.

"Yes and now it's your turn," she said and her eyes turned completely white making the demon tremble with fear and anger.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" he screeched just before she hoisted herself up and grabbed his throat with a single arm.

"Do you think I want it?" she chuckled darkly as he gasped for air, trying in vain to claw her hand from his neck while his lungs burned for air.

"Sayonara, birdie," and she sent her fist right through his heart and held it up for him to see before she ripped open his throat as well making blood gush out all over her.

This made one of the human girls down at the base of the mountain to scream while a white haired demon covered her sight. With a loud bang the remains of the leader crashed to the ground in front of them while Kanna herself landed gracefully licking her hands free from the disgusting blood before she opened the huge mouth on the body and reached inside grabbing something shiny.

'_Hm, I don't need these, and that demon already has three,'_ she thought and glanced at Kouga. Then she glanced at the red clothed demon and her eyes widened slightly.

'_He looks like Sesshomaru… and InuTaisho… that must mean he is...'_ She thought and walked over to them. The monk, the Slayer and the red clothed demon stood in front of the girl with their weapons ready but Kanna only grabbed them with her tails.

"KAGOME!" the demon yelled in sync with the humans but Kanna paid them no heed until the demon tried to slash her tails with his sword but suddenly a fourth tail grabbed his arm. She was almost there, just a few more steps and then a small demon child jumped in front of the human.

"D-don't you d-dare hurt K-Kagome!" he whimpered. Kanna felt herself get surprised before she smiled and lowered herself a little taking him in her arms and standing up again and held her hand out to the girl.

"Kagome, right? I have no need for these, but you're a priestess right?" the girls eyes widened and held out her own hands and Kanna let the two shards fall into her hand. Then she turned her attention to the quivering demon in her arms.

"You're quite brave little one. Keep it up," she smiled and let him down on the ground while also lowering her four tails to let down the others. The three rushed to Kagome checking if she was okay.

"InuYasha…" All of them turned to Kanna surprised.

"How do you know my name?" InuYasha growled angrily making Kanna sigh.

"Your sword… you will have to power it up to reach it's real power… probably by killing me you will automatically reach its peak," she said. InuYasha smirked and got into fighting stance.

"Are you picking a fight?" he asked. Kanna glanced at him and laughed a beautiful and low laugh.

"There's no way you could defeat me with that," she said.

"Why you! I should-" "InuYasha, Sit BOY!" Kagome cried and the hanyou was face to face with an familiar friend; the ground. In amusement Kanna stared at him before shaking her head.

"Both you and Sesshomaru… you both are like the Great Dog General," she said which made everyone stare at her while InuYasha jumped up with an expression that desperately wanted answer as she began walking away and disappeared into the forest.

"She… knew my dad?" InuYasha whispered softly.

"LORD INUYASHAAAA!"

Smack!

"I… have… returned…" Myouga said as he sunk to the ground.

"How could she have known InuYasha's father?" the monk said.

"He was a great dog demon though. Maybe she had heard about his reputation or something?" Kagome suggested.

"Who are you talking about?" Myouga had miraculously turned back to his normal self.

"A white haired demon with black eyes and ten tails just went around here killing the bird demons," the Slayer said.

"Did you say a demon with ten tails?!"

"Yeah, do you know her Myouga-jiji?" Kagome asked.

'_Has the Bijuu returned at last?'_ Myouga thought.

* * *

The Jubi means the ten tailed, just so you know and yes I took the bijuu idea from Naruot. I own nothing!

And yes I know it was a sucky ending alright?!! Just please don't flame me! *Runs and hides*


	2. Ichibi no Shukaku and the Hyakkikomori

Me: Alright I'm on a roll. After writing about Kanna fighting the hell birds I'm on with her giving a helping hand. Anyway please read and review and keep in mind that I would not be here if I owned Naruto or InuYasha. *Grins*

Rated for maybe a little too much colorful language?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Kanna stood outside the village watching a party of people carrying a child on a sacrificial mat. The only ones looking sad was the woman in front, the others looked almost… relieved. This made Kanna annoyed.

'_Humans… only thinking about themselves. How… disgusting,'_ she thought and walked into the woods to rest.

The next day, a young man with sandy blonde hair, amber eyes with slits and blue markings over his body came to watch the village but before he reached it he heard yelling from the hut a little outside it. There he saw a group of men beating up a woman.

"Bitch! You dare fucking deceive us?!" one yelled pushing her to the ground and then kicking her.

"If we handed over your daughter Shiori, the village shouldn't be attacked should it, eeh?!" he yelled again.

"Many have been killed again today!" another one yelled.

'_Her daughter? They gave up HER daughter for THEIR own sakes?'_ This thought made him kind of furious as the men prepared to kill her but before he could do anything InuYasha and his friends suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked them away.

"Did I hear you say Hyakki bats?" InuYasha said.

"W-who're you?!"

"Ganging up against one woman is cruel!" the monk said glaring at the villagers.

"We don't know. Ask that fucking woman over there. She's a demons whore having a child with one of the Hyakki bats!" the men scowled and left.

The woman took them inside her hut and asked what they wanted with the Hyakki bats. As usual InuYasha said: We're here to kill them of course!

The woman then proceeded to tell them about the Hyakki bats and her mate, Tsukuyomaru who was the son of the leader bat. She told them how Tsukuyomaru was not like the other Hyakki bats and thanks to him the attacks on the village stopped.

"Why did they start attacking again?" Miroku asked.

"Tsukuyomaru died and then there was no one to stop them anymore, and then Shiori's grandfather, Taigokumaru came and told me that if I handed Shiori over, they would stop the attacks. You see, Taigokumaru and Tsukuyomaru were the guardians the barrier for generations and he needed Shiori to take over for Tsukuyomaru,"

"Take me to their nest!" InuYasha said standing up and walking out of the hut.

"That cave, where it's glowing," the woman said behind InuYasha. Inside, a small child sat with a red orb in her hands.

"Mommy!" she yelled happily.

"Shiori," the mother mumbled but suddenly two huge eyes appeared behind the child and a giant old Hyakki bat emerged from the darkness with a sickening laugh.

"I thought I heard some noise."

"Taigokumaru!" The woman yelled.

"We'll just have to save her by force then," InuYasha said and drew Tetsusaiga.

"I've given up already… its better that she's with them because… the village never accepted her or me," the mother said sadly.

"What a bunch of crap. Demons will never accept a hanyou either." InuYasha snorted.

"If only father was alive… why did you die father?" Shiori thought crying but suddenly she heard it. The bats were on their way out to hunt.

**(Bonnie Tyler- Total Eclipse of the Heart – Single version) **

"AAAH THE BATS! THEY'RE HERE!" The villagers ran for their lives but were caught anyway and three were devoured before Sango's hiraikotsu killed some of the bats.

"They're intending to eradicate the village!"

"Stand back, I'll reduce them a bit!" Miroku yelled and opened his right hand and began sucking the bats in but he did not notice the Hyakki leader attacking him.

"Miroku watch out!" Kagome yelled but the monk noticed too late and closed his eyes ready to meet his maker. But he felt no pain, rather an arm holding him and the feeling of flying. He opened his eyes and saw amber eyes and sand colored hair.

"W-who are you…?" he stammered as they landed and he let go of him.

"You should really watch your surroundings as you attack, monk," he smirked at him.

"Shukaku?!" he looked down on his shoulder and saw a familiar flea.

"Myouga? Is that you?"

"Indeed! Why are you back?"

"How come you're on a battle field?"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT! WHY ARE YOU BACK?"

"You're right; this isn't the time for that." He said and grabbed him and stuffing him inside his shirt.

"Y-you. Take care of it. Please do something," the villagers nervously walked up to InuYasha and his friends.

"The villagers huh," InuYasha muttered as they came up.

"I'll slay Taigokumaru even if you didn't ask me. However, that's to bring back Shiori!" he glared at them.

"So deliberately?!"

"In the first place, Shiori's an ally of the Hyakki bats!" the villagers yelled.

"So you mean I should slay them together huh?" The aura around him grew cold and the man now known as Shukaku could feel that he was getting both angry and disgusted.

'_They say humans are the kindest creature that deserves living huh?'_

"It's to be expected, after all, Shiori's a demons child," they replied and this made Shukaku's blood boil in anger. He ran and punched them both in the face.

"Hey what do you-?" one of them yelled but was silenced by Shukaku's glare.

"Shut up human! Never have I seen such ugly creatures as you! You are expecting a child to die for YOUR own good? That's the sickest thing I've ever heard! And if you want to stop the Hyakki bats, why don't you just do it yourself?!" he growled.

"Did you hear that Shiori? Even if you return to this village it might not be nice, but if you want to return, then I'll help you!" InuYasha yelled as he stood there staring up at her with blank eyes.

"You'll help? Gehehe you lowly brat…" Taigokumaru chuckled.

'_Shit!'_

"**You think you can defeat me, Taigokumaru huh?!**" the leader bat shrieked and sent a huge sound blast at InuYasha.

"Get out of the way!" InuYasha heard and felt someone grab him and throwing him out of the attack range.

"What the-" he said before he saw a figure in the smoke which turned out to be Shukaku. It seemed that he was unscratched but then he fell to his knees gasping.

"Shukaku-san!" Kagome yelled and ran forward but was stopped short as Shukaku yelled.

"Get away! Get as far away from me as you can!" he yelled and doubled over again.

"Shukaku-san, you need he-" Kagome gasped as she saw a bulge on Shukaku's back which began to pulsate more viciously for every second. Suddenly a wave of sand shredded the backside of his shirt and landed on the beach still connected to his back. It started pulsating again and trembled before it began slowly to rise up and form something. When the sand finally stopped moving, a great tail was there with blue and black markings.

First now did they notice that the blue markings were not tattoos and that his ears were pointed like a demons.

"Ghk… **kill him!**" Taigokumaru yelled angrily aggravated by the smirk Shukaku suddenly gave him and several of the Hyakki bats charged forward laughing maliciously but it didn't last long because just as they were close enough to attack a wall of sand appeared and the bats crashed into it without the wall giving away.

"Givin' me all the low lives," Shukaku sighed scratching his hair before smirking and his voice turned deadly and demonlike.

"**But I'm not the one to complain when I can watch the life leave your eyes an' blood stain this beautiful sand! *Sabaku Kyuu!" **he grinned wickedly and held his hand out capturing a bat in the sand he manipulated making the bat whimper in pain as the sand immobilized him.

"**Don't worry, you won't feel any pain, Sabaku Sousou,"** he said in his dark demonic voice and closed his hand. The bat gave a horrified scream as the sand compacted around him and crushed him into nothing but a rain of blood.

"Oh my god… he killed him. Just like that," Kagome whimpered and hid her face in her hands.

"How dare you kill my children?" Taigokumaru bellowed.

"**How dare ya attack poor innocent humans?**" the man roared making the Hyakki bats leader pause.

"Who are you?" the great demon asked.

"I am Shukaku the Ichibi. The first an' one-tailed form of the Juubi." The man, Shukaku said in a more relaxed tone.

"The Juubi? Don't you dare tell me that **you **are a part of the disgraced-"

"**Don't ya dare talk down on her ya low level demon! Ya are nothing like us tailed beasts!**" Shukaku roared and held up both hands capturing five more bats in the sand and fisted his hands making them also turn into blood splatters on the sand.

"Eek! The sand is absorbing the blood!" Kagome and Shippo cried hugging each other as they watched the blood seep into the sand.

"**Ya low level demons have no right to look down on us! We were created before demons were even thought off! I'll show ya the power of the Bijuu!**" Shukaku smirked and the sand enveloped him just as it had the bats and the sand began pulsating just as it had when it had formed the human form of Shukaku. Then suddenly it exploded making the villagers run to safety while InuYasha and Kilala hurriedly grabbed Shiori's mother, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku.

"What the hell? Did he kill himself?" InuYasha growled angrily while he waited for the dust to clear up but it took a while and while they waited they heard horrified screams from the bats and when the smoke cleared they could see a giant raccoon with the same markings as Shukaku. He was even bigger than Sesshomaru's real form and had also yellow eyes but he still had his tail.

Suddenly the great raccoon turned to them making InuYasha draw his sword and getting into a fighting stance!

"**Aw calm down pup! I ain't doing anything to hurt ya!**" the raccoon boomed with Shukaku's voice.

"**It's been a while since I came out to use my powers an' I'm a little rusty!**" The giant raccoon said.

"**An'… didn't ya say ya would save the girl? I have no attachment to her so,**" the raccoon said and turned his attention to the bats again making the group stand there dumbstruck.

"Wind scar!" InuYasha yelled and directed his attack towards the leader bat but the shield activated again and repelled the attack.

"**Gehehehehe well done Shiori!" **Taigokumaru snickered before he readied another attack.

"Everyone! Run away!" InuYasha called but it was already too late. The attack came and Shukaku put up a barrier of sand but he only got to shield half the village. The other half was obliterated.

"The village!" Kagome yelled.

"Taigokumaru! No more!" Shiori's mother yelled.

"The village was at peace when your son, Tsukuyomaru-dono lived here! Because Tsukuyomaru-dono protected us!" she yelled. "He wished for me and Shiori to live in peace. And that this village too. I beg you, to consider those feelings of Tsukuyomaru-dono."

All of a sudden the great bat began to laugh a dark laugh which sent chills down his opponent's backs.

"Tsukuyomaru although he was my son he was a fool. Simply because he fell in love with a mere human woman which is why he quickened his time of death."

"What… do you mean?"

"You don't mean? That to your own son you…?!" InuYasha yelled almost horrified.

"**He means exactly what he said. He killed his own son."** Shukaku boomed. Shiori's mother fell down to her knees band almost fainted from the shock.

"Taigokumaru you bastard! I'll kill you. I'll rip you apart!" the hanyou yelled and readied Tetsusaiga again.

"Haha. If you by some fluke manage to hit me with your sword then you will also rip apart Shiori!" Taigokumaru laughed before he attacked again. This time InuYasha did not dodge. He met it head on with his backlash wave and sent Taigokumaru's attack right back at him but just before it hit the shield closed off and fended off the attack.

"Well defended Shiori. In this way-" he began but was cut off by Shiori.

"Get out. You killed my father." She glared up at him and the great bat was pushed out of the barrier. Unfortunately this caused the barrier to disappear completely and she fell towards the ground.

"Shiori!" her mother ran forward but Taigokumaru attacked again. Then sand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Shiori and put her safely in Shukaku's palm.

"Mommy!" Shiori cried again as Taigokumaru's attack closed in on her mother. Suddenly InuYasha appeared before her and again used his backlash wave and this time it hit Taigokumaru head on. A bright light covered the whole area.

"Mommy!" Shiori jumped into her mother's arms.

"Shiori are you alright?"

"Yeah that man caught me." The child said and pointed towards Shukaku who was now in his human form and he was staring at the sea.

"Shukaku-san?" Kagome asked and followed his eyes and gasped.

"What is it Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked and stared where she was pointing. In front of them stood Kanna staring emotionlessly at Shukaku.

"I know…" he said sadly. She gave him an apologetic smile before she began to fade out.

"What was that? She just disappeared!" Shippo shivered frightened.

"That was just her part of the soul. She parted her soul in ten parts for us." Shukaku said before there was a small sandstorm and he was gone.

Sabaku Kyuu – Desert coffin

Sabaku Sousou – Desert funeral


	3. Nibi no Nekomata and the Panther Tribe

Me: Alright, the third chapter of my InuYasha fic with the biju. This time it's the Nibi's turn. Please leave nice reviews and I hope my way of writing have improved since the last time.

This is from InuYasha episode 77 and I don't know how it is in the manga an anime, but in my story the Nibi is a female.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'

* * *

_

Nibi no Nekomata wandered around in a seemingly abandoned village. She was there because she felt an immense amount of hatred and smelled a huge amount of blood. There was a loud explosion and she heard a painful cry. She hurried towards the sound which fortunately wasn't far from her position.

Sesshomaru glared at the blue haired demon before him, Toran. She had just stopped him from finishing off her comrade… which was actually pretty understandable.

"What a surprise. I thought you would be weaker than before." The blue haired beauty smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"You're short an arm. Who could have done such a thing to the mighty Sesshomaru?" She mocked with a dark chuckle as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"What is going on here?" An emotionless voice demanded. He glanced behind Toran and saw another woman. She looked no older than he, with hair the color of the night sky that reached her middle back and no pupil in her snow white eyes. She wore a dark blue kimono with no sleeves and her feet were bare. But although her eyes were weird she was beautiful and had it not been for her strong demonic aura, he would have mistaken her for a mere human. Toran though, looked quite disbelieving and a little frightened.

"It's none of your business." Sesshomaru growled and leaped at Toran. The demoness attention immediately went back to him. She unleashed a whirlwind of snow and ice and disappeared with her red haired companion.

"I don't know who you are but your interference is unneeded." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice as he began walking towards the village intending to ignore her as he walked past.

"You may not know me, but you know the Juubi no Ookami, Kanna, right?" He stopped walking and half turned to look at her. "I come at her wishes." The woman added, still with her emotionless tone. Sesshomaru stared at her for a while before he nodded.

"Fine, but I will not defend you in the upcoming battle… What is your name?"

"Nibi no Nekomata, child. And I never count on being protected by anyone." She smirked hollowly and thus they ran for the castle. It didn't take them long before they reached the panther tribe. They soon discovered that they were inside a barrier but once Sesshomaru tried to breach it, he was thrown back and the panthers laughed at his attempt. Nekomata walked up to it and pushed against it but it was too strong.

"Can you break through it?" Sesshomaru asked as he came up behind her.

"No. Barriers were never something I was good at. I wish some of my brothers were here." She sighed but just then the barrier began to shine bringing their attention back to it. Nekomata saw humans stand there looking confused and afraid. "They must be the inhabitants of that village, and counting those shards that are shining ominously I deduct that they're trying to revive that great corpse." Sesshomaru nodded when she glanced at him.

"It is their leader, who was slain by my father."

"Many have been slain by my mother, but none has sought revenge on her or us, her children." Nekomata said as she stared at the corpse. Just then they heard a yell of rage and turned around noticing InuYasha swinging his red Tetsusaiga.

"A relative of yours?" She asked and Sesshomaru only grunted the word half-brother with disgust. InuYasha swung his sword and destroyed the barrier in an instant and followed the voice of Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" The girl nodded and was about to say more when another demon grabbed her. Nekomatas attention however, wasn't on them but the moving corpse behind them. It had grabbed the Shikon Shards and devoured them.

"It seems like it has started." She commented but Sesshomaru had already attacked. Unfortunately for him he wasn't strong enough and was pushed back. Then InuYasha told him to stay out of the way and this resulted in them battling each other at the same time as the moving corpse.

"What the? They're fighting each other?" The red headed panther demon stared at the two brothers in disbelief.

"It would seem Lord InuTaichou's sons are not as good friends as expected." Nekomata said as she walked up to the four panther leaders.

"You! I don't know who you are, but you're not welcomed here!" Toran yelled. She didn't know why, but white eyed woman scared her. She made her tremble in fear.

"There are hardly any places I'm welcome, child. I do not think nor do I care much about it. What do you plan to accomplish by reviving your master?" Nekomata asked as she stared each one of them down, not once betraying any emotion.

"We will get our revenge on InuTaichou's sons and rise to power again!" The red head answered and summoned her fire power. Nekomata looked around at the panther tribe before slowly turning back to the red head.

"Your clan is still power full without him. Why bother?"

"You know nothing about us! Just die!" The red head threw several fireballs at Nekomata who finally showed shock as her eyes widened. The fireballs hit her head on and she was engulfed in the explosion. "Haha! Take that you fool!" The panthers laughed but stopped short when they felt an immense demonic aura from inside the fire. The fire grew into a pillar of fire which shot up into the sky and disappeared. Nekomata still stood before them without a scratch on her but she was different from before. Her arms and legs were on fire but the flames were blue and black, not red and orange. It had also taken the shape of a tail on her lower back and a pair of cat ears on the sides of her head.

"That was uncalled for." The dark haired woman growled. "I only wanted to talk but you attacked me. Learn some manners!" Toran saw her comrades fall to the ground, the two girls vomiting, the boy seemed to have trouble breathing and collapsed to the ground clawing at his throat.

'_The demonic pressure isn't that hard.'_ Toran thought worriedly and began releasing her own aura to block Nekomatas and her comrades shakily got to their feet. The biju raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh? You can stand?" She mocked them with a dark chuckle.

"**Give… me… power!**" A snarling voice demanded and Toran glanced at the snarling corpse.

"Be patient master. We will bring you this wench's head!" Toran yelled and released her power along with the other three. Unfortunately for Toran, or maybe it was fortunate for her, she looked right into the biju's eyes and felt her power drain from her. She didn't have the strength to breathe or stand and she fell on the ground in a heap. This was what saved her though, because just as she fell, their impatient master had attacked them from behind and drained her comrades of their power. With pained screams they fell to the ground, dead.

"No… how could he?" Toran whispered as she stared at the three whose eyes stared into empty space not quite believing what she was seeing.

"This is what happens when you crave power. Like you grieve for your friends now, people would grieve for the deaths of these people you intended to sacrifice. This was the reason InuTaichou killed your master which you hate him and his sons for." Nekomata said.

"But… We just wanted…" Toran whispered as she reached out to touch the youngest face.

"Hatred… brews vengeance… and vengeance brews more hatred. It's a never ending cycle." The monster cat muttered to herself. "I know how you feel." She said to Toran and the blue and black fire began to burn brighter than before catching the attention of Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kagome before it engulfed her completely. The fire then exploded shining so brightly every human and demon had to shield their eyes and a terrible wind lashed out at them.

"What the?" InuYasha yelled as he was taken by surprise in midair and hurled away.

"What power!" Sango shouted before she fell backwards too.

"This demonic aura-" Miroku began as he caught the flying Sango.

"- It's like Shukaku-sans!" Kagome ended his sentence. Then the light and wind died down and once everyone could see again they were surprised to see a great demon cat whose body was made of blue and black fire and it had two flaming tails. Everyone stared at it as its white eyes moved to each one of them.

"No way! Another one?" InuYasha muttered to himself in disbelief.

"**I am Nibi no Nekomata, the second born of Juubi no Ookami."** Nekomata called her voice now much darker and demon like than before.

"**The Juubi?" **The panther lord snarled. "**The Juubi is a myth!"** he mocked.

"**Yet I stand before you." **Nekomata said calmly. **"But I am not here to fight you panther lord. I only wish to stop you.**"

"**What makes you think you have the power?"** The panther lord laughed but suddenly her two tails lashed out and caught him in a vice like grip.

"**I am a biju, a level beyond that of a Great demon lord. Do not underestimate the blood that flows in my veins, brat."**She growled and the panther lord snarled at her but once he tried to move he found that he couldn't.

"**If you won't calm down and listen I'll make you. Believe me, I have my ways."** Nekomata threatened him. Sesshomaru leaped to make the finishing blow but the panther lord could still move his head and used his horn to send him crashing back. Sesshomaru managed to catch himself before he landed but he was enraged at how easily he was pushed back.

"**Curse him."** His voice was dark and demon like now too as his eyes glowed red while he sheathed his sword but then as he readied himself to transform into his real form Tenseiga began to tremble, asking to be used against the trapped panther lord. The dog demon watched as InuYasha repeatedly failed to hurt the panther lord even though he was trapped and Nekomata repeatedly trying to tell him to stop.

"**Obviously your Tetsusaiga is of no use!"** she told him for the umpteenth time. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate in drawing Tenseiga and walked up to the struggling panther lord. He leaped and with lightning speed struck the great demon. At first nothing happened but then, with a roar of pain, the panther demon fell to his knees as his life faded away with the power he had stolen from his underlings.

"**My power! What have you done?"** The panther cried in rage. Nekomata released him from her capture and cautiously took a few steps back as the panthers body grew thinner.

"Finish him off InuYasha." Sesshomaru said and ignored the panthers who cried out in shock as InuYasha cut the giant body down.

"It's only you left!" InuYasha called and walked over to Toran who growled at him angrily but then gasped when she heard her companions groan in pain. She turned and saw them jupmp up startled.

"What happened? I thought the master killed us?" The long haired girl said bewildered.

"It's all thanks to Sesshomaru-sama. He used the Tenseiga to bring you back to life, right Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked before he realized that he had been left behinf again. Crying for his master he ran off.

"I can't believe we owe our life to him!" The red head shouted angrily.

"But you do. Tenseiga is a healing sword. It cannot kill a living creature, only resurrect it." The four panther leaders turned startled to look at Nekomata who had transformed into her human form behind them.

"Then how could he kill out master with it?" Torna questioned with narrow eyes. Nekomata who had watched Jaken run away turned her eyes on them.

"Your master, as you call him, absorbed the three souls of your comrades. By attacking with Tenseiga Sesshomaru set them free and they returned to their original bodies. That is what I believe." Nekomata told them and Toran nodded in understanding.

'_It all makes sense. By striking the master, he was again killed and the souls gained the power to return to their bodies.'_ Now only one thing remained.

"Are you… really Nibi no Nekomata?" she asked and for the first time that night Nibi smiled.

"Of course I am. I am many things child, but I'm no liar." Just then InuYasha jumped on top of the panther leader's corpse with Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder.

"You wanna continue?" At first Toran glared at him but then her expression eased up and she smiled.

"No, We're returning to the west. Tell Sesshomaru this battle is over."

"We're not exactly brotherly." InuYasha snorted at the panthers and left to find his comrades. The four panthers stood up and began to tend to their tribe. Nekomata found herself of no use and turned, intending to continue her journey.

"Um… wait." Kagome's voice called but Nekomata had never spoken to the girl and therefore she didn't think the girl was calling for her.

"Hey! You overgrown kitty! Kagome is talking to you!" A gruff voice yelled. With an annoyed expression Nekomata turned around looking for the one who called her an "overgrown kitty". It was a black haired demon with a wolf pelt around his waist. The leader of the Demon-Wolf Tribe, Kouga.

"Yes?" Nekomata growled and Kagome slowly walked up to her.

"You said you are Nibi, a part of the Juubi?" Nekomata nodded wondering where she was going with this. "Well, a while back we met someone who called himself Ichibi no Shukaku who also originated from the Juubi." The biju's eyes widened and she walked close up to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. "What's his power?"

"He could manipulate the sand. And transform into a giant raccoon or something with tattoos." Nekomata sighed and let go of Kagome.

"Thank you. That means I'm not the only one who's woken up. Good bye, and may the grace of the biju guard you." Having said that, she turned around but then paused and smiled kindly to Kouga. "Oh, and if you call me an "overgrown kitty" again, I'll kill you." And this time, she disappeared into the woods for good.

_'I'm coming for you, mother!'_

* * *

Me: How's that? It may take a while until the next chapter, hell I know it will. I have to find an episode where I can put in the third biju. Do you guys have any suggestions?


End file.
